Never Stop the Signal
by Karmaseth
Summary: The final moments of the the 'verse's greatest hacker. What went through his mind and why he completed his job, even while dying. ::OneShot, Set in Serentiy, so beware of spoilers:: Possibly part of a series See inside for more details


A/N: At what point to you stop giving spoiler warnings? Oh well, this is has spoilers in it for the Serenity movie.

**Never Stop the Signal**

"No problem. Bring it on. Bring it on. Bring it on. From here to the eyes and the ears of the 'verse. That's my motto… or it might be if I start having a motto."

"We won't be long," Wash said to Mr. Universe as he sat on the bridge, a hint of worry visible on his face.

"You're going to get caught in the ion cloud. It'll play merry hob with your radar, but pretty lights and a few miles after you'll be right in my orbit," Mr. Universe replied.

"You'll let us know if anyone else comes at you?" Zoë said, worried just as much as her husband. Mal was having them take a huge risk.

"You'll be the first." Mr. Universe said and turned off the monitor. He slowly spun his chair around to face the Operative standing next to him. "There," he said. "Toss me my thirty coin, but I got a newswave for you—" Mr. Universe never finished, for the Operative stabbed him in the chest with his sword. He gasped and clutched onto the wound as the Operative walked away.

Mr. Universe caught the Operative's last words before he departed, but three rang out most in his head, "Destroy it all." He crawled out of his chair, or rather, fell out of it as the Operative's men began to trash his equipment. _Things were not supposed to happen like this_, Mr. Universe thought to himself. The Operative had entered onto his planet and into his building. The man offered to pay him for letting him watch Mr. Universe's broadcast with Serenity and for Mr. Universe not to tell her crew of his presence. No death threats were made, but in all honesty, it wasn't a surprise that the Operative had stabbed him. He was of the Alliance after all and they were always trying to stop the signals, no matter the cost. But the signals are everywhere and they are eternal. You can't stop them all; it's only a matter of how and when they are discovered…

The Operative's men were finally gone and all of the main computers had been destroyed. Mr. Universe felt a small pang at the loss, but no matter, there was always another way. He crawled over to the bed and began to fumble around on it for the remote that controlled Lenore, pain searing through his chest and back. After finally finding it, Mr. Universe dragged himself onto the bed next to Lenore and tried to sit up. But finding himself too weak, he rested his head on her lap instead. He set the proper controls, his dear Lovebot looking down at him all the while. Mr. Universe then gave the command for her to record a message then play it should someone come in the appropriate range of her. The signal would get out. If Mr. Universe couldn't do him himself, then he'd just have to tell Mal how to do it. He curled his arm underneath him, remote clutched tightly in his hand as though squeezing it would end the pain. Mr. Universe brought his right arm around his head and clung onto Lenore's dress. His Lovebot's hand resting on his shoulder brought some comfort as she stared down at him, though he could feel himself slipping. _Come on, _he thought, staring off into space, _just a little longer. _The cue for him to begin recording was finally given.

"Mal," Mr. Universe said softly. "Guy killed me Mal. Killed me with a sword. How weird is that? I…," Breathing was becoming more difficult, "got…," but Mr. Universe couldn't stop now, "…a short span here." It was getting colder. "They destroyed my equipment, but I have a back up unit." The word had to get out. "Bottom of the complex, right over the generator. Hard to get to. I know they missed it." Mr. Universe had to make sure Mal's knowledge of the truth had to be spread despite his own death. "They can't stop the signal, Mal. They can never stop… the signal."

A/N: And that's the story folks; told ya it was short. I wrote this late at night and have been proofreading and editing it since. Expect one like it for Shepherd and Wash and possibly the remainder of the crew. That's what… three more stories (two minimum)? I want the other stories to be good, so they will be on hold while I watch the Firefly series for more information on the characters. On another note, the first chapter to my original work is posted. It is at my homepage and is titled "Icarus." Hope you enjoyed the read, and I'll catch ya on the flip side!


End file.
